Régi történet
by triolla
Summary: Emmett – a kórházi folyosón  QaF-104  – visszaemlékszik arra, mikor Pittsburgh-be érkezett


**Régi történet… vagy csak álom volt mindig?**  
><span>2008.09.25.-26-án írtam ... Emmett – a kórházi folyosón (QaF-104) – visszaemlékszik arra, mikor Pittsburgh-be érkezett

1.

- Figyelj, benevezünk, ezt a versenyt is tutira megnyerjük. Az előzővel hoztunk a csapatnak 37 pontot, mert te ennyivel vagy magasabb nálam… ÉS fejenként a 37 drink-ticket, az se semmi. Persze ez gyorsan fogy, de sebaj, mire megisszuk ez a martinit, a kedved is megjön a tánchoz. Olyan sminket csinálsz, mindenki elhiszi, hogy én vagyok Fre…  
>- HHssss – csókolom, harapdálom, a torkomba szívom a nyelvét. Visszacsókol, felderíti ajkaim minden érzékeny pontját. Mikor hagyom, hogy valaki kényeztessen? Talán ma éjjel, bár sokat ittunk. Már szédülök, nem kapok levegőt, megszakítom a csókot, hátravetem a fejem. Az ujjai végigsimítják a derekam, felkúszik a keze, a mellbimbómat ingerli. Átkarolom a vállát és a függöny mögé botorkálunk. Riche-t már nem érdekli se a verseny, se a buli, még a tánc sem.<p>

Issstenien mozog, nagyon hajlékony, olyan figurákat is megcsinál, mint az akrobaták. A tegnapi táncversenyen találkoztunk. Párokba sorsolták a jelentkezőket, Riche és én így kerültünk össze. Olyan kicsi, mint az öcsém, csakhogy már nem gyerek, lehet, idősebb is nálam. Az első perctől megigézett a tekintete. Az ujjaink mesélték el, mi legyen a következő lépés, átjárt mindkettőnket a zene, eltáncoltuk az álmunk: vad, gyors forgásokkal, elnyújtott mozdulatok a fejjel, kitartott emelések… mikor a zene helyett csak a tapsot hallottuk, izzott a tekintetünk. Mi nyertük a versenyt, ez olyan természetes volt, mint levegőt venni. Azóta minden percet együtt töltöttünk.

Csak halvány-kék fény dereng. Most kapkodva vetkőztetjük egymást, ölelkezünk, a hasamat nyalogatja, egyre lejjebb simogatnak az ujjai. Percekkel később úgy szívja-nyalja a farkamat, hogy szédülök a közelgő gyönyörtől. A gerincét masszírozom, minden csigolyát körülrajzok az ujjammal. A derekánál megpihenek, aztán a jobboldalát csiklandozom, ő nevetve helyzetet vált. Mélyen a torkomba nyomja a farkát, ahogy visszahúzza a nyelvemmel játszik és megint le és vissza, már csak a hegyével ingerli az ajkamat… én körbenyalom, majd visszaszívom, magamba, a nyelvemmel ütögetem kemény rúdjának az oldalát. A tenyerével végigsimít a fenekemen, kétszer erősen rácsap és az ujjai máris a lukamban vannak. Amint ingerel és tágít, én összenyálazom a farkát, megcsókolom a makkját, majd rágörgetek egy gumit. Óvatosan belémvezeti a faszát, aztán gyorsan és keményen dug… …még néhány lökés és sikítva élvezünk el.

Visszatérünk a terembe, táncolunk. Még egy szám és vége a bulinak, így elröpült az idő. Hűvös szél fúj ezen az éjjelen, de mi nem fázunk. A szextől, a tánctól és az italoktól kissé részegek vagyunk. Táncolunk, nevetünk, a járda szegélyén egyensúlyozok, Riche meglök, majd elkap, átölel, lehajolok hozzá, így csókolózunk. Néhány lépés és újra megállunk:  
>- Emmettem, jártál már ebben a házban? Különleges a gőzfürdő, épp nekünk való.<br>Érdekes eddig kihaltnak tűnt az utca, de itt sokan vannak Ők is ebbe a házba igyekeznek. Mialatt válaszolok:  
>- Tudod, csak négy napja jöttem ide Pittsburgh-be, még kevés helyet ismerek. De te leszel az idegenvezetőm és a személyes szextanácsadóm. - látom-hallom, ahogy az emberek összeröhögnek a hátunk mögött.<br>- Eddig is annyian bántottak, gúnyoltak és nevettek rajtam, már nem érdekel. (Magamban hozzáteszem: annyira.) Basszák meg mind.  
>- Ezt itt szó szerint veheted – mondja nevetve, miközben becsukódik mögöttünk a harmadik ajtó.<p>

2.

- Nem látok üres szobát, csatlakozzunk egy társasághoz: 'sok jó ember kis helyen is elfér' . – mondja, mikorra elérjük a folyosó végét.  
>Riche tán azt gondolja ez nekem újdonság, de nagyon téved. Missisipi már messze van, amerre eddig jártam, kisvárosokban, a melegek közül csak kevesen bújtak elő. Én le se tagadhatnám, hogy forrón izzok a gyönyörű férfiaktól, ha akarnám se, de nem is akarom. Háááát, m i n d i g megtaláltam a nekem való embereket. És valamiből élni kellett, mért lenne baj, hogy élveztem a 'munkámat'? Mások ezt magasztosan hivatásnak mondják. Rengeteg a perverz, mondhatom, sokat láttam és ki is próbáltam. Két dologhoz ragaszkodtam: c s a k gumival dughattak, és hogy nem drogozok… ez utóbbit néha nem tartottam be, de fiatalság-bolondság már ezen is túl vagyok.<p>

- Az egy nagyobb szoba, csak egy édeshármast látok bent, a félhomályban megbújunk. Lehet, észre se vesznek majd. – leheli bele a számba és beleharap lágyan, kéjesen az alsó ajkamba.  
>-Igeeen, Riche megint kívánlak! – üvölteném, de kiszáradt a szám, csak rekedtes nevetést tudok produkálni.<br>Ahogy ölelkezve-csókolózva elhaladunk mellettük, engem megbabonáz a három férfi látványa. A legmagasabb farkát a másik kettő felváltva szopja. Az egyik a nyakát szívja, és a mellkasát dörzsöli, míg a másik gyors ütemben bólogat azon hatalmas szerszámon, úgy ahogy a férfi a kezével irányítja. És percenként cserélnek. Nagyon szépek és a gyönyör hangjai betöltik a szobát. Már egy ideje így mehet, de a csúcstól messze vannak. A ritmusuk hol gyorsul, hol lelassítanak, könnyű csókot vált a két 'kiszolgáló' és helyet cserél. Ragyog az arcuk: az örömtől, a nyáltól… hamarosan a spermától. A magas férfi arcát nem látni, sötétben van. Megszorítom Riche farkát, belecsókolok a nyakába és a fülébe súgom:  
>- Csatlakozzunk hozzájuk!<p>

Riche a magas férfi hátát karcolja a fogával, csókolja, nyalogatja, bebarangolva minden négyzetcentiméterét. Én félig leheveredve a heréit veszem kezelésbe. Végignyalom, majd forró leheletemmel megszárítom. Egymás után a számba veszem a golyóit, a nyelvemmel masszírozom, míg a másikat a kezemmel kényeztetem. Ezt néhányszor megcsinálom, majd hirtelen elnyelem mindkettőt. Ebben a pillanatban azt üvölti baaaaaaazdmeg és a sötétebb hajú 'kiszolgáló' arcába élvez. Ők boldogan megosztoznak ezen a drága nedűn, vigyázva minden cseppjére. Riche is csatlakozik hozzájuk. Én tovább kényeztetem, végignyalom a seggét…

Épphogy meghallom a feltépett csomagolóanyag hangját, máris hasrafordít, egyetlen mozdulattal elmerül bennem és keményen döfköd. Egyenletes, gyors a ritmus, könnyen felveszem.  
>- Ahhh, ezazzz… - sikítom, mikor a legmélyebbre ér és majd elájulok az élvezettől. Aztán kifelé húzza magát, végre levegőhöz jutok, de ismét, és mindig erősebben belémnyomja a faszát. Kemény és szétfeszít. Verem a farkam, elélvezek. A férfi is. Bennem van, megtölti a gecije a kotont Forró zuhatag. Egy fél percre végigfekszik a hátamon, beletúr a hajamba. Olyan magas, mint én. Lenyugodtunk. Kiveszi és felkel rólam, mire megfordulok, megnézném az arcát, már nincs a szobában.<p>

Régi történet… vagy csak álom volt mindig?

…szegény Teddy, kómában fekszik… ..reggel Kennedyről, a lezuhant gépéről beszéltünk a kórház folyosóján… máris álmodoztam… csak félig figyeltem miről beszélnek Brian és Michael:  
>- Megtervezted?<br>- Csak így alakult. … Van ilyen. – és furcsa félmosollyal nézett rám Brian. Zavartan nevetgéltem. 


End file.
